


The Agency

by kappa77



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, First Meetings, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on my tumblr. See the original post <a href="http://kappa773.tumblr.com/post/92576548336">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	The Agency

"Hello Guude, nice of you to join us."

Guude half-heartedly glared at Wes, far too used to his boss’ sarcastic remarks to be phased by them. Besides, he had only been 10 minutes late to the “secret meeting” Wes had called him to. He had given no purpose or reason to it (which, for working in a secret agency, was more uncommon than you’d expect) and had only told him "not to worry".

Like that made him not worry.

"Whatever," he said, taking a seat in front of Wes’ desk, tilting the chair on its back legs, "What did you need me for?"

Wes looked nervous for a moment, something Guude rarely saw from his department head, before it went away and was replaced with his regular neural expression. "Guude," he said, gesturing to the wall on his right,

"I’d like you to meet your new partner, Millbee."

Guude didn’t even register the man standing up and walking up beside where he was sitting. Hell, he hadn’t even realized someone was sitting there when he walked in. The feet of his chair hit the hardwood floor with a loud thump. He resisted the thought of banging his hands on the desk and balled them up into fists at his sides. He looked straight at Wes, fury evident in his eyes.

"No! No! You told me that after- after my last partner left us, I was guaranteed going solo till I kicked the goddamned bucket! And now you expect me to get all buddy-buddy with this- this newbie! Fuck no!"

He was breathing hard, heart pounding in his ears. Briefly he noticed his “partner” stiffen at the words “newbie”.

Wes, who remained the same throughout Guude’s entire rant, brought his hands up in a placating gesture. "I know, I understand. But your next assignment can't be done alone."

"Then pair me up with Beef! Someone I fucking trust!"

"Beef is busy on his own assignment with Pause. Besides, he's not qualified while Millbee here is."

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face when he saw Guude wasn't moved at all, almost looking proud of how unmoving he was.

Gathering himself, he continued, "Guude, this is only a one off thing. It's the only assignment you two will need to work together… unless you two wish to continue. It's relatively short, but like I said, it's a two man job. And I can't get someone else for this mission, you two are really the only ones who are capable, so please? I'll even convince the higher-ups to pay you extra this one time."

Guude snorted, but was much calmer than before. He could agree to those terms. It wasn’t like he was stuck with this guy.

He nodded, “Fine, I’m good with that.” Wes looked to the other man, who also nodded, before sighing and looking to his two troublesome agents.

"Alright then, you two can go to Seth. He’ll tell you all you need to know about the mission. Good luck guys."

Guude stood up as Millbee swiftly left the room, only giving him a moment to get a look at his new colleague. He could only get a good look of his blond buzzcut and a bright bit of color by the cuff of his shirt before he had turned the corner. He sighed, making his way to the door, before Wes stopped him.

When he turned to Wes, he was focused on the miscellaneous papers on his desk. He looked up and said, in a calm voice, “We did extensive background checks on him. He’s clean.”

Guude stiffened for a moment, memories rushing past, before he plastered on a small smile.

"I appreciate it."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr. See the original post [here](http://kappa773.tumblr.com/post/92576548336).


End file.
